


3:00

by cafespjw (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, just some jincha lovin yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cafespjw
Summary: Dongmin feels like he's broken, Jinwoo knows how to fix him.





	3:00

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely to get over my writers block atm, so (as usual) it is completely unedited
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy anyways uwu

 

 

 

 

Dongmin feels like he's being pulled apart. Hands on both his arms, gripping, dragging him in opposite directions. Each day is stuffed with schedule after schedule, demands on top of demands; a photoshoot here, filming there, a performance squeezed somewhere in-between. Most days he doesn't get to sleep in a bed. Dongmin never quite understood the pleasure of sleeping on a soft mattress until he was deprived of it.

 

The tension (the tugging) never quite leaves him. It's relieved somewhat backstage: Myungjun's loud laughter vibrating through his bones, Moonbin's soft touches and words of encouragement drawing the pressure from his blood. Nagging, although, at the back of his mind, is the list of all the things yet to be done in the day - oftentimes throughout the night also.

 

This _tug_ is ever-present; even now, stood in the doorway of his home, he can feel how tight his muscles are. Clothes are left carelessly on the floor, dishes stacked by the sink yet to be washed. Each door is closed throughout the dorm; soft, silent sounds of sleep drifting under doorways. Dongmin picks up his suitcase, opting to carry it as to not wake the others by the sound of its wheels. Hauling it into his room he set the weight carefully down on the floor and sighed. He needed a shower. He needed to sleep. He--

 

Dongmin yawned.

 

Falling backwards onto his bed and breathing in deeply Dongmin appreciated the soft feeling against his back. Dongmin would sleep. It was three in the morning and he was required at six, meaning his alarm was set at five - two hours of sleep. Two was more than one. Dragging himself away from the comfort of his bed temporarily, Dongmin undressed and redressed into something more comfortable. The familiar scent of his favorite hoodie filling his lungs.

 

Suddenly, a quiet knock was at his door. A ghost of a sound, Dongmin would have missed it but, turning around, he was met with the sight of his door ajar and a small sleep-ridden boy leaning against his doorframe. Jinwoo gave him a half smile.

 

"Hey." A whisper.

 

"Hey." A breath.

"Did I wake you?"

 

"Yes but-- I'm glad you did." Jinwoo stepped forward slightly, removing his hand from where it was supporting him on the doorframe. He tiptoed towards Dongmin and exhaled shakily. Dongmin watched with sad eyes as Jinwoo lifted a hand and placed it on his chest lightly - over his heart.

 

"It's been a few days."

 

"I know. I'm sorry."

 

Jinwoo didn't look at him, instead he pushed Dongmin slightly; using his hand to manoeuvre him backwards until he was sat on the edge of his bed. Jinwoo then moved forward, wrapped his legs around Dongmin's waist and sat on his lap.

 

"Jinwoo--"

 

"Everyone's asleep." His words were hushed, a breath against Dongmin's lips. Jinwoo looked at him, now. Their eyes reading each others thoughts, the turmoil of the past few days unfolding like a book.

"You're tense."

 

"M' sorry." Dongmin wasn't sure why he was apologising. Jinwoo glanced towards Dongmin's lips, then his eyes flitted back up to meet Dongmin's own. A beat. A question.

 

Jinwoo started first, closing his eyes slowly as he leant forward, Dongmin reflecting the action. It was a ghost of a kiss, their lips barely brushing against each other; moving languidly, as if the other was made of porcelain - cracked at the edges. Yet, Dongmin could feel the tension relieve from his body. Pestering thoughts becoming transparent and reoccurring worries transforming into a distant memory. Jinwoo's hands massaged lightly at his shoulders as they kissed, knots being untied by his slender fingers. Opening his mouth a little Jinwoo deepened the kiss, before pulling away hesitantly. Eyes still closed, Dongmin rested his forehead against Jinwoo's, levelling out his breathing slowly.

 

"Thank you." I love you.

 

"It's okay." I do, too.


End file.
